In Which
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: What will happen if Crystal finds a strange creature in the middle of the street? "He's small, with brown hair, a structure of a small poochyena, big soulful eyes...and he was getting slobber on my shirt." MangaquestShipping. Slight AU.
1. In Which Crystal Finds a Puppy

_-In which Crystal finds a puppy-_

While walking through New Bark Town to Gold's house one breezy day, Crystal spotted something peculiar on the street. A little bundle of blankets were placed in the middle of the road. No one was in sight, so she decided to take a closer look.

The blankets had the slightest of movements. '_Maybe it's a baby pokemon_', she thought as she reached down and flicked the sheets to have a better look. She was taken aback at what she saw. It was definitely NOT a pokemon, that was for sure, but it looked like one. It had a little furry snout with light brown hair covering its body. Little Ears were clipped to its head and its tongue lolled to its side.

It was one of the cutest things Crystal had ever seen.

But she still didn't know what it was, so she was reluctant. She crouched down as she began to touch it, her other hand on her pokeball in case it was some sort of new species that she needed to watch out for.

Its eyes fluttered open and it stared at Crystal for a moment before it propped itself up, a wagging tail showing itself out of the blankets. Its tongue was bobbing up and down from its mouth.

A light feeling overwhelmed Crystal as a little smile plastered on her face. It seemed harmless.

Suddenly, it let out a bark. Pause. Two more. Pause. Three. It had one round of chasing its tail before locking its eyes with Crystal's. She rubbed its head and it whined with content.

She decided to take it with her to Gold's then bring it back to Professor Oak's lab when she goes back home. She covered it with the sheets, carried it in her arms and started walking to Gold's house, the creature licking her neck affectionately the whole time.


	2. In Which Gold Finds the Right Food

-_In which Gold tries to find the right food-_

Gold was nonetheless surprised when he saw the bundle in Crystal's arms. At first, jokingly, he thought that Crys was there to present a long lost child he never knew about. But as she came in and uncovered the blanket, he stared blankly at the creature in her arms.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Crys replied, sending him a warning look. "I found it on the streets on my way here. It doesn't seem to be a pokemon."

"Have you tried battling it?" he asked, probing the animal with his billiard cue like he was afraid he might catch something.

"Stop it," she snapped as she protected the creature. "And no, I haven't. Anyway, I know what pokemon are and this is definitely not one. I mean, it hasn't made any move yet."

"Haven't you encountered a pokemon that was born-um-defective before?" he contradicted.

She sent him an annoyed look. "To put it bluntly, no, I haven't. But a pokemon not having any moves and another-creature-are different things, Gold. This is definitely not a po-"

BARK!

The loud bark bounced through the walls, which magnified the sound. This irritated both Gold's and Crys's ears, but it didn't stop. It whined as it barked, squirming out of Crys's arms. She let it jump off and it ran in circles before them. They looked at it with confusion, trying to figure out the message it's trying to send.

It whined a bit, licking its snout and Crys's toes.

An idea popped into Gold's head; he walked towards the kitchen and Crys called for him.

He came back with a bowl of pokefood and laid it in front of the creature. It sniffed it briefly before turning away and continued barking.

"You think it's hungry?" Crys asked Gold as he went back to the kitchen. She crouched down and tried to calm it, but it wouldn't stop.

"I have a hunch," he replied as he comes back with assorted pokeblocks (in case it chooses). It sniffed it then rejected it, continuing licking Crystal's palm sadly.

Finally, Gold went to his last resort. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chopped up meat. The creature looked up as it sniffed the food. It was placed in front of it and it started eating immediately, tearing the pieces into smaller ones before chewing and swallowing it.

Crystal rubbed her ears, which she was sure turned 10% deaf after the ear-splitting barks the thing let out. But as they looked at it, eating away happily, they didn't seem to mind the pain much.

"He sure is a handful," he commented.

"Yes...wait, how do you know he's a he?"

"Judging from what's _down there_, I'm sure it's a boy... Let's name him!"

"What? George?"

"Nah-we need something more exciting. Maybe Jenkins."

"NO," she retorts. "It doesn't fit."

"How about Rocky?"

"Why Rocky?"

"I don't know. It has brown fur. I wouldn't want to name him _Muddy_, but Rocky seems an _okay_ name."

Crystal pondered for a moment before finally agreeing. The moment they finished, the creature was already done, wagging its tail brightly and its tongue lolling up and down. It was staring at both Gold and Crystal and they looked back. It let out a small bark and they both suddenly laughed.

She brought it to her arms as Gold gave it a little rub under the chin.

"Hi there, Rocky."


	3. In Which They Buy a Wig

_-In which they buy a wig-_

Crystal wrinkled her nose as she took a sniff at Rocky. He smelled horrible, she decided to give it a bath. She took the shampoo, soap, towel, basin of water and scissors (his hair needed some trimming too).

Gold was there when they first gave him a bath. Rocky seemed reluctant to get in the cold water at first, but they managed to force him down. They started scrubbing and soaping and cleaning until the pungent smell went away. They brushed his teeth, which was quite difficult since he kept closing its mouth, but they were able to do it.

Finally, it was time to trim his hair. Crystal reach for the pair of scissors, but Gold beats her to it.

"This is my job, Super Serious Gal," he said. "Let the man cut its fellow man."

He stared trimming and cutting...and more cutting...until Crystal saw and kicked Gold in the shin. He let out a yelp and embraced his right knee.

"Look at what you've done!" she shrieked. "Rocky looks horrible," she added as she referred to the patches of hair still stuck to its body. Despite the situation, Rocky was barking as playfully as ever.

"I guess I overtrimmed," he muttered.

"Well, you have to fix it! He can't go on looking like that," she exclaimed.

He grumbled, but he still went to the store to buy something that would fix Rocky's appearance. He came back with baby clothes, which were still too big for him.

"The clothes don't fit right," Crys complained.

"Let's ask Ruby to make some then," he replied.

"No, we can't tell the others before professor," she retorted.

"Then let's just make an excuse that we want to dress up our pokemon," he said. "I'm sure Rocky is the same size with a small poochyena."

"Ruby wouldn't believe that, Gold," she sighed. "We have to alter it, but I don't know how," she added.

"Super Serious Gal doesn't know how to sew? What will happen if my pants need a fixin'?" he joked.

Crystal sent him a look. He went back to the store to find another solution. He saw some wigs on the shelves and pondered for a moment. '_Maybe it'll work_,' he thought as he bought the nearest shade of brown for Rocky and went back home.

"How are we going to put that on him?"

"Super glue?"

"We are NOT pasting it with super glue!"

"How else should we put it?"

"Maybe we should stick with the clothes then."

"You said you didn't know how to sew."

"I know how to fix but not alter. Anyway, you should do all the sewing since it's YOUR fault he's like this."

"Are you kidding?" Gold shrieked. "I don't know how to sew!"

"Well, too bad. We are NOT putting super glue on him. And bringing him to Professor Oak like this is not an option either," she said.

"Argh. Fine. I'll think of a way," Gold grumbled. He took the wig and trimmed it a little until it was like a body patch for Rocky. He placed some straps and made Rocky wear it. He looked weird, but at least it wasn't noticeable.

Crystal sighed. "I guess I have to stay a little while longer until its hair grows back."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Gold said, sending her a smirk.

The next day, they found the living room in ruins. The pillows and drapes were shredded, the pictures were broken, the furniture was messed around with...and Rocky was in the middle of it all, its 'fur coat' beside him in pieces.

"Maybe we should just let it grow..." Gold finally said.


	4. In Which Rocky Wears a Diaper

_-In which Rocky wears a diaper-_

Gold and Crystal stared at the wet spot on the couch. It left a pungent smell, so they were sure a certain someone left some territorial marks. Crystal gets cleaning as Gold checks on Rocky.

Crystal decided to wait in Gold's house since the Professor is still away. It's only been a while, but Rocky as already been a hassle. Leaving excretions everywhere, messing up the house, eating all the meat they've prepared...

"Are you sure we shouldn't buy a diaper?"

"Do you think they have one for his size?" she asked.

"No, but we can always make some adjustments, because seriously, I can't take this anymore," he replied, indicating to him cleaning Rocky's butt.

"We need to clean him for sanitary reasons."

"Well, I don't think we should be bathing him too much. This is his third bath today," he exclaimed.

"We can't be too careful. What if it gets sick?"

"It won't get sick," he mumbled, although Crys didn't hear. "We should still try the diaper out," he cried.

Crystal sighed. "Fine. But if it doesn't work, we do things my way." She fluffed the cushions of the couch as she grabbed the newly cleaned Rocky and she and Gold head to the store.

They came back with a pack of diapers. They check it out and they realized it was too big for Rocky.

"I'll make the adjustments since I'm the one you suggested it," Gold said and Crystal doesn't argue, taking Rocky outside for a walk.

Crystal and Rocky came back around an hour later and they saw that Gold fixed already almost half of the diapers they had bought. He saw the two and motions them forward, telling Crys to make Rocky try out the now little diaper.

Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. Crys set Rocky down, who walked awkwardly away.

When they check on the diaper a few hours later, they saw that it worked. Not one spot of stain was seen in the whole house, so they put another diaper on it before sleeping.

Needless to say, the next morning, they saw the torn diaper on the floor and several excretions on the floor, furniture, walls and even the ceiling, with the sleeping Rock in the middle of all the chaos.


End file.
